An electronic device is equipped with a plurality of operation units for performing various types of operations.
As operation speed of an electronic device becomes fast, operation signals that are supplied to a plurality of operation units in common may not be supplied to the plurality of operation units at the same timing. That is because of positions where the operation units are disposed or the characteristics of signal coupling lines coupled to the operation units.